


New Horizons

by labocat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Crossing Crossover, Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/pseuds/labocat
Summary: Nook's Deserted Island Package sounded pretty good for a vacation, Peter thinks.A series of conversations.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



“‘Nook Deserted Island Package? Could be nice for a break.”

“Nook...rhymes with crook. Dunno if I trust him.” Tony turns the brochure this way and that. Who even did paper brochures anymore? You’d think intergalactic advertising would be more advanced.

“You don’t have to _trust_ him, just come with me. C’mon, we deserve a vacation for a bit.”

* * *

The tent is small, but sturdy, still big enough for the both of them, and Peter holds in his laughter with great effort at the look on Tony’s face.

“They really took the ‘deserted’ part literally, didn’t they?”

“It’s exciting! Think of it, a perfectly untouched ecosystem! And pretty close to Earth’s, from the looks of it.”

“Aside from the animals.”

“Aside from the animals, yeah, but that’s exciting too! Think of how and why they’re different!”

“Alright, alright, turn off the lantern and come here; we’ve got a big day tomorrow - did you see how many weeds there were?”

Clothes and sheets rustle, then silence. Then:

“Anyway, did you really have to cut in with a name like that during the campfire tonight?”

“Tony, I was _not_ going to let “Iron Spider” be our legacy here when we leave.”

“Oh, because ‘Workshoppe’ is better?”

* * *

Tony’s had the NookPhone for approximately ten minutes before he’s back in their house (upgraded to much grumblings of “we already paid to be here, why should we have to pay more?” “Tony, he’s getting materials from who knows where and not charging rent, I’d happily take this back in Brooklyn.” “Kid, we’ve got to get you a better apartment”), turning it back and forth in his hand in search of the seams.

He thrusts his arm behind him, opening and closing his hand in a manner Peter knows well. The screwdriver had fallen out of a tree (“What was it doing there?” “Shh, it’s a screwdriver, there might be more tools in more of these trees, start shaking.”), but seems perfectly functional, and he hands it to Tony with a smile.

“How’d that little raccoon bastard get signal all the way out here? I haven’t even heard from Footloose and his crew,” Tony mutters, tapping at his wrist as he goes back to tinkering. Peter grabs the espresso maker that had fallen out of the third tree (at least it hadn’t been wasps - it had taken all his reflexes to dodge that one) and goes to write a letter. The second he’d heard that Tom Nook had a friend working on cataloging the lifeforms here, he’d taken over talking to Blathers.

He was supposed to open a museum soon!

* * *

“Did you hear, there’s rumors of an entire _island_ of tarantulas?”

“Tony, I just got bitten by a spider, I can’t actually talk to them.”

“Yeah, but you’re better at catching them than I am and that punk lizard pays bigger bucks for them than the nooklings. Big Nook says he can get me a satellite dish for the right price…”

* * *

“You know, this is pretty nice.” Tony had been entirely consumed the second Tom Nook had given them terraforming abilities, minus the time he’d tried to figure out how to dissect this new alien technology, but seeing as how they now had a waterfall cove with an outdoor bath overlooking the ocean, it all worked out. It also meant Peter had plenty of time to sit in the museum, detailing the phylogenetic tree and sometimes asking the other villagers a few too many questions about their lives before they came here and family trees.

For now, though, they sat, watching the sunset, the sound of waves lapping at the beach filling the comfortable silence.

At least, until a familiar _whoosh_ could be heard.

“Tony, don’t you dare, I didn’t bring my wristlets, _are you kidding me_ , that’s not fair!” They both scrambled, laughing and splashing only ended by the sound of an arc reactor pulse and Tony’s whoop of victory.

“That’s 300!”

“You only have a head start because I had to formulate an entire new formula to eat through balloons!”

“Next time, don’t forget your wristlets, then.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They settled back into silence once more.

“Hey, Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“I like it here too.”


End file.
